dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
Whitbee's Candy Bash IV: Tails From The Campfire
was a special, limited time event by DragonVale which required players to collect candy and trade them at the Bizarre Bazaar to receive prizes. Candy needed to be collected and traded at the Bizarre Bazaar Each prize required a certain amount of candy to be traded in to be earned. Players need prizes from the tiers before it to unlock it; with the exception of the first tier. *Eerie required 5 prizes, Creepy required 10 prizes, and Crawly required 15 prizes. Prizes with an asterisk * indicate that the prize is limited. What is Tails From The Campfire 's objective was to collect candy for the Wizard Whitbee. helped build on the Eerie Island where the Bizarre Bazaar were located which enabled players to obtain them as exclusive rewards for their efforts. The "Info" section of Prizes section in Help Menu provided a display of the info box for their respective prizes which were viewed by clicking the prize after obtaining it. Tutorial started with a tutorial explaining how will work. The process of this tutorial is able to be viewed in the gallery to the right. The tutorial took a few minutes to complete from beginning to end, but players received 100 as a goal completion reward after completing the tutorial. Prize Completion When enough candy was collected they were able to be used at the Bizarre Bazaar for unique prizes. Players were able to select which prize they wanted in what ever order they wished. There were four tiers with prizes in each section. A player needed a certain amount of prizes from the previous tier to unlock the next tier to have access to purchase the prizes inside it. Max Candy *The completion prize at the end of the tutorial does not count toward your max daily candy *Buying candy does not count toward your daily candy limit *The daily candy limit is 1,000 a day and 2,000 on double days Hidden Pumpkins In addition to being able to find Hidden Pumpkins throughout a player's park: *On standard days Whitbee can be found and gives 50 and 1. *On double days Whitbee can be found and gives 100 and 1. Backflip Studios Help Center and FAQ When was introduced, Backflip Studios posted a FAQ guide on their Web site here. Below are images of the entire FAQ guide, and the video in it is in the gallery section of this page: BFS-Whitbee'sCandyBash4TailsFromTheCampfire-Part_1.png|Part 1 BFS-Whitbee'sCandyBash4TailsFromTheCampfire-Part_2.png|Part 2 BFS-Whitbee'sCandyBash4TailsFromTheCampfire-Part_3.png|Part 3 BFS-Whitbee'sCandyBash4TailsFromTheCampfire-Part_4.png|Part 4 BFS-Whitbee'sCandyBash4TailsFromTheCampfire-Part_5.png|Part 5 BFS-Whitbee'sCandyBash4TailsFromTheCampfire-Part_6.png|Part 6 BFS-Whitbee'sCandyBash4TailsFromTheCampfire-Part_7.png|Part 7 BFS-Whitbee'sCandyBash4TailsFromTheCampfire-Part_8.png|Part 8 BFS-Whitbee'sCandyBash4TailsFromTheCampfire-Part_9.png|Part 9 BFS-Whitbee'sCandyBash4TailsFromTheCampfire-Part_10.png|Part 10 BFS-Whitbee'sCandyBash4TailsFromTheCampfire-Part_11.png|Part 11 BFS-Whitbee'sCandyBash4TailsFromTheCampfire-Part_12.png|Part 12 BFS-Whitbee'sCandyBash4TailsFromTheCampfire-Part_13.png|Part 13 Gallery Whitbee'sCandyBashIVTailsFromTheCampfireLoadingScreen.png|Event Loading Screen Whitbee'sCandyBashIVTalesFromTheCampfireIcon.png|Event Icon Whitbee'sCandyBashIVTalesFromTheCampfireErrorMessageDayOne.png|Error Message Day One Whitbee'sCandyBashIVTalesFromTheCampfireErrorMessageDayOneApology.png|Error Message Day One Apology DoubleCandyWeekendWhitbee'sCandyBashIVFacebookNotification.png|Double Candy Weekend Facebook Notification Whitbee'sCandyBashIVTailsFromTheCampfireLoadingScreenTeaser.png|Event Loading Screen Teaser Whitbee'sCandyBashIV-TailsFromTheCampfire-EventEndingMsg.png|Event Ending Message Notes *On October 11, 2017, Update 4.1.0 was available in the App Store and Google Play, and included a brief description about the . However, the event did not begin until the following day and only a few minor changes were made upon updating the game such as a different loading screen and DragonVale icon. * began on October 12, 2017 and ended on November 2, 2017. *To obtain rewards, a player needed to turn in candy at the Bizarre Bazaar from October 12, 2017 through November 4, 2017 even though after November 2, 2017 no new candy could be collected. * is only available to players that have reached level 11. *On October 12, 2017, players were unable to load and play or any other part of DragonVale for multiple hours. **On October 13, 2017, players had a "sorry" message pop up upon loading the game and were gifted 1,000 for any inconvenience. *On October 13, 2017, Backflip Studios made it possible to collect twice the amount of candy from completing the tasks in the event and doubled the daily capacity of candy. This was a promotion and only lasted for 72 hours. **This promotion repeated again on October 27, 2017. *Collectively, players earned two Spooky Egg of Mystery during the . Category:Events